Espero
by Mia.L.Sol
Summary: Lo ultimo que vio fue su mirada. Lo ultimo que le escuchó fue "quédate" y se fue anhelando que él la amara.


Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes son autoría de Suzanne Collins

* * *

«La va a matar, la va a matar»

—La va a matar, Clove — dice Bryan como si pudiera leerme la mente. Niego con la cabeza y apunto con mi mirada a Celia y Audrey que están a cada lado de mí, cada una recargada en mi cuerpo envolviéndome mi cintura con sus pequeños brazos, mientras que cubro sus orejas con mis manos, apartándolas de todo sonido que se escuche más haya de la habitación.

Nos habíamos levantado temprano, para prepararnos para la cosecha, que sería en un par de minutos, cuando mis padres comenzaron a pelear. Bryan está con el ojo pegado a la cerradura, espiando. Los gritos de mi padre no cesan y los llantos de mi madre son más fuertes cada vez que se escucha el estruendoso ruido de un golpe. Y nosotros nos escabullimos cada vez más a la oscura esquina de nuestro cuarto.

Las campanas que indican que debemos salir para la cosecha comienzan a sonar y entonces les miro. Las más pequeñas tiemblan, y mi respiración junto con la de mi hermano comienza a tornarse pesada. Ambos estamos en el rango de edad. Este año podría ser de cualquiera el nombre que salga de la urna, pero me tendré que presentar voluntaria, después de todo no he entrenado toda mi vida para nada. Además, mi padre quiere que lo haga, no quiero decepcionarlo y ser el hazmerreir de su familia. No quiero que me golpee. Me pongo de pie y salimos. No nos atrevemos a mirar la escena que está en la sala. Probablemente mi madre tiene la mano en su boca para callar sus sollozos, mientras los moretones empiezan a salir en su cara.

Llegamos a la plaza, donde está el palacio de justicia. El aire es evidentemente escaso para varios habitantes del Distrito y las miradas de los padres siguen llenas de miedo, como cada año. Pueden parecer duras ante la mirada de los demás Distritos, pueden parecer crueles y sedientos de gloria si su hijo o hija gana Los Juegos pero ¿Qué padre quiere que su hijo muera?

Pequeños adelantes, grandes atrás. Niñas de un lado, varones del otro. Y que comience el acto.

Tras el interminable discurso, Fannia Rankine, la representante del capitolio, mete la mano en la urna de las chicas, la pasea un poco sobre las miles de papeletas que hay y después selecciona una. Se coloca en el centro y lee el nombre.

— ¡Clove Muller! ¿Voluntarios? —silencio. Es todo lo que se escucha.

Cierro los ojos y exhalo el aire que he acumulado en mi pecho en los anteriores minutos. Camino hacia la plataforma de metal y tomo la mano de la artificial Fannia, que porta un vestido amarillo y tiene una peluca naranja que se ve tan lisa que estoy segura que mis dedos se resbalarían sin problema, sin encontrar un solo nudo.

—Que linda chica… Ahora el tributo varón —se acerca a la urna, hace lo mismo cada año, con las dos, le lleva un largo rato para decidir cual de todas las papeletas tomar, cual será el nombre del chico que vaya a la muerte. — ¡Riker Fankine! ¿Voluntarios? —silencio.

El chico más débil de todo el Distrito 2 ha sido elegido para acompañarme al Los…

—Me presento como voluntario. —su voz, la voz que tanto conozco ha cortado todos mis pensamientos. De entre la multitud sale Cato, fuerte, alto, intimidante. Su cara está sonriente, como si le alegrara poder hacerlo. Lo conozco, entrenamos juntos desde que éramos niños, es el mejor en combate, pero jamás le he hablado. Cuando lo tengo a mi lado me muevo incomoda. Lo miro de reojo y mis manos comienzan a sudar.

—Estrechen sus manos. — Fannia no puede ser más inoportuna con esto. Deslizo mi mano derecha por la tela de mi pantalón y después toco su mano. Cato me da una sonrisa, no sé si está ansioso por matarme o si está feliz de estar conmigo. La mejor con los cuchillos.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y por primera vez le presto atención a sus ojos azules

Cuando estoy en la habitación custodiada por dos agentes de la paz. Entran mi madre, mis hermanas y Bryan. Mi padre no vendrá a despedirme. No me sorprende.

Muy apenas tengo tiempo de recordarle a Bryan donde están los cuchillos por si papá se pone loco y como curar a mamá, además de que hacer con las niñas. Les digo que los quiero y hasta me permito soltar unas lágrimas. Después se los llevan…

No sé por qué he elegido el día de la cosecha como el último recuerdo que veré pasar por mi mente. Tal vez es porque ha sido lo último que viví en mi Distrito. Quizá porque fue el día en que vi a toda la gente que en verdad me importaba.

Distrito 11 me tiene treinta centímetros sobre el suelo. La chica del 12 está sangrando un metro más allá. Me pregunto qué es lo que espera para ponerse a correr.

El oxigeno comienza a desaparecer de mi entorno y entonces veo a la "chica en llamas" bañada de su propia sangre. ¿Acaso yo he hecho eso? «No, no» pienso para mis adentros.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la niñita? ¿La mataste? — La mirada de la niña, Rue, en el centro de entrenamiento me pega en la cara como la bofetada más fuerte y dolorosa que jamás recibí cuando estaba en mis cinco sentidos. ¿La maté? No, no lo hice pero… ¿Acaso había conspirado para matar a una pequeña de doce años? ¿En que monstro me han transformado, contra mi voluntad? ¿Qué fue lo que hemos hecho para merecer algo tan doloroso?

— ¡No! No, yo no fui.

Me retuerzo tratando de librarme de sus enormes brazos pero no puedo. Le vuelvo a gritar que no maté a la chiquilla de su distrito, pero veo en sus ojos la incredulidad que tiene ante mis palabras. Comienzo a desesperarme y entonces recuerdo que Cato debe estar cerca.

— ¡Cato! ¡Cato! —no hay respuesta, no viene a ayudarme. Creo que todo lo que vivió conmigo, lo que ocultamos frente al Capitolio fue una farsa. Tal vez sigue enamorado de Glimmer y me hizo pensar que sentía algo por mí, para no tener que matarme y lidiar con ello.

Recuerdo la noche después de que las rastrevíspulas nos atacaron. Recuerdo como el puso su chaqueta encima de mi, mientras me protegía con su cuerpo. Recuerdo que me dijo que no me preocupara por mis hermanos, que estarían bien. Aquel trato que me daba, su esfuerzo por hacerme sentir mejor…

— ¡Clove! —tan sólo han pasado unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Una esperanza se abre en mi pecho cuando escucho su llamado, pero mi sonrisa se borra cuando me doy cuenta de que está demasiado lejos, cuando me doy cuenta de que el Distrito 11 tiene la roca elevada sobre mi cabeza, cuando me doy cuenta de que moriré.

Una luz, como un flash de cámara, me invade la mente, bloqueando todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Un dolor se extiende por mi sien izquierda, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo azota contra el suelo.

— ¡Clove! — aun le oigo, no sé si ha gritado mi nombre o es sólo el vago recuerdo que tengo en mi memoria. De todas formas sé que ya no podrá hacer nada. Sé que estoy muriendo.

¿No es curioso, como la vida gira sin detenerse? ¿Sin que le importe si estás mareada o cansada? Solamente hace unos días era una de las personas más mortíferas y sanguinarias que el Capitolio podía haber conocido. Y ahora me vuelvo nadie, mientras muero, desaparece cada parte de mí dentro de las cabezas de los espectadores. No soy más que otro tributo que no pudo sobrevivir a los Juegos. Incapaz de desafiar al Capitolio.

Aquí, mientras muero, veo cada segundo de mi vida pasar por mi mente. Desde el primer día en el centro de entrenamiento para profesionales. Hasta el día de hoy, cuando Cato y yo habíamos hecho el plan perfecto para regresar a casa. Pero el plan no ha salido de acuerdo a lo planeado y yo me voy a cualquier lado excepto a casa. Cato no cumplió su promesa de mantenerme a salvo, pero no le culpo. Fui yo la que le exigió que me dejara tener un pequeño momento de diversión, un momento para mostrarle al capitolio que una chica de dieciséis años puede hacer mucho más que solo esconderse por semanas, (como la pelirroja astuta que sigue por ahí, viva, con su mochila con el numero 5 en su hombro) o morir en el baño de sangre el primer día, (como la chica que maté después de que el Distrito 12 desapareciera por los arboles). Pobres chicos que fallecieron. Los que no tendrán la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, como yo. Jamás quise nada de esto. Ahora descubro que jamás quise arrebatarle la vida a nadie, ahora que sé lo que se siente, ahora que me arrebataron la mía. Tal vez vea a los demás chicos de los juegos. Tal vez aun no sea demasiado tarde para pedir perdón.

Siento cómo Cato se apoya a mi lado y me toma con fuerza, pegándome a su cuerpo.

Jamás imaginé que algún día moriría en sus brazos.

Siempre lo había visto tan alejado de mí en el centro de entrenamiento para profesionales que no pensé que supiera de mi existencia. Admito que más de una vez le sorprendí mirándome, pero creía que sólo era porque había algo mal conmigo y eso le enfadaba. Graciosamente yo le conocía muy bien. Era amiga de su hermana, había estado en su casa más de una vez y había espiado en su cuarto centenares de veces. Mi amor hacia Cato era el secreto más grande que tenia, mis padres jamás me hubieran permitido tener algo con él, creo que en el fondo yo también lo sabía.

Oh, el destino me ha dado la oportunidad de que él sea a la última persona que vea a los ojos antes de partir. Que hermoso momento me han regalado. Tal vez haya decepcionado a mi padre, quizá me odie ahora por no haber sobrevivido a los Juegos y por haberlos dejado en ridículo. Pero cuando mi nombre salió en la cosecha y después Cato se presentó a voluntario, supe que jamás sería capaz de llegar a casa, al menos no sin él. Porque no podría matarlo, él tal vez sí a mí, después de todo, cuando de masacre se trataba no había nadie que le diera compasión.

Estos días he descubierto lo que se esconde detrás de esa mascara, sedienta de sangre. Yo veo, lo que los demás no pueden. A un adolescente común y corriente que tiene miedo, que no sabe lo que en verdad está haciendo, que solo lucha por sobrevivir. Veo al chico que quiere regresar a su casa para ver a su hermano pequeño jugar con los aviones de papel que le hacia.

Oh… Cuantas veces le he visto jugando junto a Alex, riendo. Habían pasado semanas antes de la cosecha, desde que le había visto feliz, supongo que su razón para quedarse en casa o para ir a entrenar, era porque los juegos estaban cerca y, para poner el nombre de su familia en alto, tal como sus padres querían, se presentaría voluntario. La primera vez que llegué a dicha conclusión mi corazón se estrujó tanto que dolía.

Cuando jugaba con su hermano pequeño, parecía como si volviera a florecer de nuevo, como si no fuera "Cato, el chico profesional y futuro ganador de los juegos".

Tomo su mano, mientras me voy poco a poco. Yo quería volver a casa, junto a él. Quería ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Oh… mis hermanos, tan pequeños. ¿Quién les ayudará ahora? ¿Quién les cubrirá sus oídos mientras les canto, ahogando los gritos de mi padre y el sonido de sus fuertes manos contra el delicado cuerpo de mi madre? ¿Quién curará a mi madre, para que mis hermanos no noten sus heridas? ¿Quién los protegerá del monstro que tenemos por padre? Seguro Bryan hará todo eso, a pesar de que sólo tiene trece. Pero el niño es muy valiente, sabe lanzar cuchillos a la perfección, siguiendo todo lo que le dije el día en que nos despedimos, seguro sabrá cómo sobrevivir al infierno que yo traté evitarles.

—Quédate…—escucho a Cato, y aprieto más su mano.

«No puedo, lo siento, estoy tan cansada…» pienso. No sé de donde saco fuerzas pero coloco mi mano detrás de su nuca y lo acerco a mí. Sus labios acarician los míos de una forma tan perfecta que quiero que todo se detenga ahora. Cuando está a pocos centímetros de mi, le acaricio su mejilla húmeda, y entonces me doy cuenta de que está llorando. Le sonrío, porque no quiero morir sin demostrar que sé hacerlo, que tengo un corazón.

—Si sales de aquí, diles que los quiero. Te amo— Es lo único que le digo, espero que salga con vida. Espero que mis hermanos hayan escuchado mis susurros. Espero que si Cato no sale con vida, lo pueda ver a donde sea que vaya.

Espero, espero… Espero que en verdad me ame...


End file.
